1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an object control method and apparatus of a user device, and more particularly, to an object control method and apparatus of the user device using hovering gestures.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the wide use of mobile devices such as smartphones, tablet Personal Computers (PC), and laptop PCs, touchscreen-enabled user devices are continuously being developed. A touchscreen-enabled device allows the user to control the functions through the display and enter information with various interactions such as by touch gesture, speech, and motion.
Because the functionality of the mobile device becomes complex, various user interactions are required to execute a certain function. Typically, through a User Interface (UI) provided on the screen of the user device, the user needs to perform a series of actions according to the design principle of the device to execute a certain function. For example, in order to transfer certain content to another device, it is necessary to make an input to establish a connection between the devices, an input to select the content, an input to enter a transfer menu, and an input to request for transmission in series. Such user actions lack intuitiveness and thus the device function is difficult to operate especially for those who are not familiar with the device. Accordingly, there are many studies in progress in order for the user to manipulate the user device with intuitive gestures.